Warriors Worst
by Larkwave
Summary: Welcome to Warriors Worst, the new StarClan reality TV show where the worst cats in the Clans (and beyond) get special recognition for their deeds! (Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.)
1. The Auditions

**Prologue**

"Testing, testing," meowed Rainwhisker into the microphone. His mew rang through the studio. Pleased, he sat down in his judges chair.

"Bring in the first candidate," he said. Leopardstar sat next to him, lapping Diet Pepsi from a small bowl. Ferncloud sat on his other side, grooming herself.

"Okay, Rainwhisker." Foxleap grabbed a clipboard in his jaws and walked through the bramble tunnel to the waiting room, coming back with a very nervous Silverstream. Foxleap led her up onto the stage, made from a long, flat rock.

"Hi, I'm Silverstream-"

"This is StarClan, Silverstream. Everyone knows you." She ducked her head in embarassment. She quickly did her audition.

"Horrible!" yowled Leopardstar. She took another mouthful of Diet Pepsi. "No excitement!" Silverstream drooped her tail.

"I have to agree. That was horrible," meowed Rainwhisker. "Your voice lacked emotion." Silverstream snorted, stomping out.

"That went well," meowed Ferncloud sarcastically. Rainwhisker sighed.

"What are we going to do? Next!" he added to Foxleap, who brought in Hollowflight. The brown tabby flashed a sparkling glance at Leopardstar, and started his audition. He quickly got the part, and purred as he exited.

"Now we need the she-cat," meowed Ferncloud, lapping up some Starbucks coffee. "Foxleap! Dismiss the rest of the toms! And bring in a she-cat!" The ginger tom grabbed his clipboard and streaked out, almost immediately returning with a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello, Olivenose," meowed Rainwhisker.

"I like her," meowed Leopardstar immediately.

"She didn't even-"

"I don't care! You're hired." Olivenose purred and bowed her head.

"We didn't even discuss-" Ferncloud began. Leopardstar cut her off.

"Excuse me, are you challenging a leader?" she meowed. Ferncloud sighed and subdued herself. Olivenose bowed once more.

"Thank you," she meowed. "Who will I be working with?" she asked.

"Hollowflight."

"Hollowflight and Olivenose, the two hosts of Warriors Worst!"


	2. Warriors Worst Mothers

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Warriors Worst!" Hollowflight's meow rang clear through the studio. And thank you, everyone, for coming to the first showing."

A few cameras swerved to the crowd of StarClan cats gathered in the crowd, cheering.

"This is being broadcasted to every cat's dream in the living Clans at the moment," Olivenose yowled into the microphone. The crowd cheered louder.

"For this first episode, we're going to talk about the Warriors Worst Mothers! We'll be speaking to four mothers that are thought to be the worst in Clan history!" meowed Hollowflight. A ripple of purrs emerged from the crowd of StarClan cats, while a few former queens shuffled their paws.

"The first Warriors Worst mother is... Millie!" The StarClan cats swished their tails in applause as the former kittypet appeared in the center of the stage. She looked confused and angry for coming onto the set.

"What am I doing here! I'm an amazing mother to Briarlight!" she hissed, sinking her claws into the moss on the floor of the stage. Olivenose ignored her.

"Millie is here tonight not because of her treatment to Briarlight, but to her treatment of her other two kits, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall! She-cats and toms, her lack of love for Blossomfall drove her to the Dark Forest!" announced Olivenose, a purr rumbling in her throat. Millie stared at her.

"I have three kits?" Olivenose snorted.

"My point exactly. Hollowflight, why don't you announce the next mother?" Hollowflight nodded.

"Next Warriors Worst mother is Lizardstripe!" He yowled. The she-cat was in the crowd. She glared at Hollowflight, looking disgusted.

"I''m not going down there," she meowed to Heatherstar, who was sitting beside her. Heatherstar snorted and pushed her into the aisle. Lizardstripe scoffed and reluctantly padded down onto the stage, standing next to Millie.

"Lizardstripe is here as a Warriors Worst mother because she didn't even want her kits, and because of how she raised Brokenstar, he became evil!" She sniffed and flicked her tail dismissively.

"I wish toms had to have kits," she meowed. Hollowflight rolled his eyes.

"Our third Warriors Worst mother is... Nightcloud!" The black she-cat appeared in a puff of smoke, which Nightcloud choked on.

"Are- Are you okay?" meowed Millie. Nightcloud coughed one more time, then realized where she was.

"What am I doing here? I was purring at the stupid she-cats here, and then-" Olivenose cut her off.

"And then you were one of them!" The crowd erupted in purrs.

"Nightcloud is here because, well, you made your son think that Crowfeather despised him, forcing him to the Dark Forest!" Nightcloud flicked her tail.

"Oh, come on. I'm actually a really good mother. A really good mate, too. Very loyal.

"Loyal enough to drive his son against him?" Hollowflight asked sarcastically.

"A really good fighter, and hunter, too," she meowed, ignoring him. Hollowflight growled, clearly annoyed with the night's guest stars.

"Our last Warriors Worst mother is... Rainflower!" The she-cat wasn't paying attention. She was sitting in a special balcony seat with Oakheart glaring at her. He nudged her to tell her she was chosen to go up on stage.

"Ooh, I get my big debut? Wonderful!" She gleefully skipped down to the stage.

"Everybody, look at me, and my little Oakey!" she sang, gesturing to Oakheart with her tail to join her in song. He stared at her, disgusted, and went to join Crookedstar in the crowd.

"Oakheart should have been leader, Oakheart should have been king," she sang.

"If only Hailstar hadn't on that twisted jaw thing," she yowled.

"Rainflower, you're on Warriors Worst. This episode is Warriors Worst mothers. You're a horrible mother," meowed Olivenose, with no emotion in her voice. Rainflower stopped singing.

"Excuse me?" she growled. She slid out her claws. Hollowflight immediately jumped in front of Olivenose.

"No fighting on StarClan TV," he growled back. Rainflower growled once more, but sheathed her claws. He stepped back, still glaring at Rainflower.

"So, since this is the first episode of WARRIORS WORST," meowed Olivenose, "We'll tell you what to do below!" The StarClan cats looked down at their paws, confused. Hollowflight sighed.

"Not for you mouse-brains, for the readers!" StarClan, still confused, shrugged and sat down.

"Next episode's topic will be Warriors Worst Fathers! Thanks you for watching Warriors Worst!" Four cages dropped down onto each of the worst mothers, who started screeching and clawing at the cage. The stage went black, and StarClan got up and left.

"Okay, that's a wrap." A few lights turned on over the stage, and the producer, Larkwave, stepped up onto the stage, accompanied by the co-producers Ferncloud, Leopardstar, and Rainwhisker. The she-cats were still clawing at the cages.

"Mouse-brains. Those cages were stolen from Twolegs. No normal cat can break them," meowed Larkwave, purring deviously. Foxleap padded up, holding his clipboard.

"Okay, she-cats. You four will stay here until next episode, when the votes come in. If we don't get enough votes, then your ranking will be chosen by the great and powerful Larkwave." She purred and stalked off, the co-producers following right after her. Foxleap looked to Hollowflight and Olivenose.

"You two can go to your bramble mansions now." The two scampered off, purring. Foxleap turned back to the contestants.

"Okay. We'll see what happens to you four later." He purred and stalked off.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 **Hello! Larkwave here. :3 Thank you for reading! So, in case you didn't catch on, you will all be voting for the Worst! Please post in the comments how you would rank the she-cats! For example I would rate them like this:**

 **4:Nightcloud**

 **3: Rainflower**

 **2: Millie**

 **1: Lizardstripe (WORST)**

 **Please vote!**

 **Also, make sure to also include any ideas for Warriors Worst father contestants, as well as some other topics! Thanks for reading,**

 **x Larkwing**


End file.
